Thoughts
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Rei wonders if Kai ever notices him. He's about to find out. Possible OOCness


"Hey, Rei, you're falling out of focus again." The voice was distant, hushed almost as he flinched, blinking to clear his mind of the thoughts and images assaulting him.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," he said quietly, looking away from the crimson eyes regarding him. "Me, you, Max, and Tyson are the only ones left on the team. Try not to hurt yourself, alright?"

The neko-jin gave a small nod, waiting for the noise that would dismiss him from practice. There was a time, when he had first joined the tennis team, that he had wrenched his arm out of socket. Rei had fallen into a pain-induced coma for three days. And when he had awoken, there he sat at the end of his bed in all his glory, Kai Hiwatari.

The emotionless tennis player had stayed with him through the whole ordeal, the neko barely catching the flicker of relief that seemed to spider through his eyes. "Good, I thought we were going to have to replace you," were the only words he had spoken to him before he had risen from the bed, sweeping out of the room in a grace that nearly resembled his own.

_Does he even care about me? He said on the first day that he cared for all of his teammates. But does that change how he feels about me?_

Rei clenched his jaw at the sound of the whistle, easing from his aching position in relief. Practice was always such a pain. He lowered his racket and glanced around, searching for Kai. Tyson and Max had skipped out on today's practice for an unknown reason.

_Does he ever even look at me when we aren't at a game or practicing?_

He was zipping up his bag in silence, the sun just dipping below the trees in the distance. They never spoke afterwards so Rei turned, heading towards the school.

_We're just teammates. Nothing more. Kai would never look down his nose at me long enough to actually want to hang out more._

His shoulders slumped visibly as he stooped to pick up his bag, slipping his racket into the coarse fabric before drawing the zipper closed. Rei stood up and stretched out his legs, sighing as he made his way for the showers. That's all he wanted at the moment; a nice warm shower.

_Maybe I should talk to him about this. But if I do he might kick me off of the team. And then what will I do?_

His footsteps echoed along the walls, the lights dim enough to allow some visibility but not quite bright enough to illuminate his form entirely.

_Why do I always doubt myself? Oh yeah, Kai and his good looks._

Rei gave another sigh and opened the door to the lockeroom, slipping inside quietly. He swerved towards the showers, dropping his bag by the mirror to peer inside. His black hair was flatter than usual, the longest wrapped in a white band of sorts. Rei's yellow eyes were duller than usual, from fatigue or stress he couldn't tell.

_Why does he have to tease me all the time? If he's so observant, why doesn't he see how much I admire him?_

He yawned and then went to the walk in shower, stepping into the small entryway and closing the curtain to slip out of his baggy shorts and loose white tank top. Rei turned the water on, allowing it to heat up as he set to work slipping his hair from its sheath.

_Stupid stuck-up Kai. Why do you have to treat me like I don't exist when we aren't playing?_

The golden clasp came of easily enough but his hair grew static-filled as he attempted to tug it free. "It's times like these that I wish I knew someone who could help me," he said, sighing as it snagged again.

And then, so quick that he yelped, hands fell over his. Rei attempted to wiggle from the grip but it grew tighter, tugging on his hair slightly. "L-let go of me," he said, eyes widening as he realized his captor had no intentions of going anywhere.

Breath danced across his ear, Rei involuntarily shivering. "You're afraid, kitten?" He knew that voice. "K-kai. What are you doing?" The neko swallowed nervously, those smooth fingers tracing the veins along his hand.

"If I help you with your hair, you promise not to hit me, right?" The sentence was soft, mirroring all of the others that Kai had spoken in the past. It was laced with humor and a soft, barely awakened laugh. Kai Hiwatari was actually _offering _to help him with his hair! Rei wasn't sure if he should be afraid or ecstatic. He gave a small nod and those fingers moved away, beginning to pick at the white covering over his hair.

It slid off easily, aided by Kai's delicate fingers. Rei turned around, glad for the boxers still covering his form. "Uh, thanks, Kai," he said, pulling the sheath away from his hands to set it against his shirt and shorts. His fingers reached backwards to comb through his hair when suddenly Kai was in front of him, so close to his face that Rei could feel his breath against his lips.

They connected to his, those hands raking through his hair delicately. Rei gasped, that tongue slipping into his mouth easily. It traced along his own, licking over every single tooth in his mouth. The neko melted into the arms that were suddenly holding him up, his knees becoming weak.

They suddenly parted, Rei's yellow eyes meeting the burning red ones of Kai. "W-why?" He breathed quietly, realizing that his arms had wrapped around the others neck somewhere during their passionate session.

"'Why' what, Rei? You're so he seemed to pause, as if searching for the right word"irresistible." The little neko felt his eyes widen and he blushed, attempting to pull away from the other. But Kai held him still. "You're always so outgoing and optimistic about every little thing. We're both so different, you and I."

Rei looked down, tracing Kai's collarbone with his eyes. This was what he had always wanted. All of his daydreams and fantasies were about to be filled. But would he play along with it? The kitten swallowed and leaned forward, giving a small nip to the bone presented before him.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by hands tightening on his back. "Rei," a voice said warningly. But this only encouraged him and he dug his teeth in gently, smirking against the smooth skin trembling with self-restraint pressed to his lips. His body was suddenly pressed to the wall by one arm, Kai's other tugging his tank top from around one shoulder to slide it forward.

The blunette let go long enough to drop the shirt to the ground, yank off his pants, and then press their bodies and mouths together for yet another searing kiss. The little neko mewled and slumped into the arms holding him, becoming oblivious to everything around him except the warmth engulfing his body.

Kai broke their kiss yet again, never breaking eye contact as he stepped away. He flicked his wrist at Rei, indicating for him to slide off his boxers. The kitten blushed, reaching with his hands to slip the cloth onto the floor, his body exposed to the teen before him.

Rei can feel his hair brushing along the back of his form, resisting the urge to wrap it around his growing erection. And then he nearly faints as Kai slides his own boxers off, flicking them to the side before sauntering forwards.

He is taller than the neko and bigger as well, which makes it easy for Kai to scoop him into his arms. Rei closed his eyes as they stepped into the warm spray of water, which he had completely forgotten was on. He knew that as soon as they crossed this line, there would be no going back.

**-End-  
No, I'm just kidding. I'm not **_**that**_** cruel! :D**

Kai let him slip from his arms, dipping his head so he could dig his teeth into Rei's collarbone. The neko threw his head back, tension humming across his skin. The blunette suddenly sucked harshly, Rei crying out in surprise. The entire situation was a new experience for him, his mind nearly melting from the intensity at which Kai was tasting him.

The other pressed against him, the tips of their erections rubbing together softly. Rei let out a small noise from his throat, reveling in the sensations shuddering through his suddenly too hot body. The water streamed against their heated flesh, Kai releasing his collarbone in favour of thrusting upwards.

The friction forced another sound to slip from him, his hands suddenly pinned above his head. Frustration flickered across his stressed face, a whimper leaving his throat. _Just hurry up, dammit! _

He figured he should've been less eager, just to deter any feeling that he might hold for Kai. If he had at least attempted to get away or hesitated to act in turn, Rei figured he might've been able to walk away right then and there. Or at least gain _some_ control.

But Kai's sudden thrust forward wrenched him from his thoughts, Rei moaning against the sound of rushing water. And now the blunette decided to try dirty talk. "Out of all the ways I fantasized about taking you, this one was the furthest away in my mind."

The neko gave a half-whimper half-moan, his cock giving a little jerk at the others words. "I thought about pressing you against the fence and fucking you so hard you couldn't walk for days. I dreamed about taking you in the bushes with your hair fanned out below us. I even decided that I wanted to take you home and have my wicked way with you."

Rei moaned, gaze meeting Kai's. His crimson eyes were glazed with lust and for the sake of their current activity, he licked his lips and lowered his mouth to the neko's ear. "Would you like me to ease your suffering?" A shudder went through Rei's body as that tongue traced down to his throat, that hot mouth closing over his pulse.

His whimper was quiet, barely audible in the rushing water. "P-please." Kai thrust up against him again, raising his head to lock him in a passionate kiss. Rei felt fingers trace the skin of his thighs before they danced along his hip and to his lower back, sliding down lower still.

A finger traced his entrance before it prodded inside, aided by the water spilling over their bodies. The neko arched forward, pressing their heated skin together. Kai pulled back from that mouth, gliding the single finger in and out of the quivering form. He added another, stretching as Rei groaned.

Another joined the first two, a whimper leaving the neko's throat as he was stretched, a burning sensation radiating from his innermost regions. But he couldn't deny the tinges of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Are you ready for this, kitten?" Hot breath ghosted against his ear, the sound of water fading into the background. His legs trembled as he nodded, trying to focus with the fingers still inside of him. They slipped out, Rei moaning in surprise as he bucked forward. A chuckle answered him. "Don't worry; you'll be filled again in a moment."

Kai let go of Rei's wrists in favour of lifting his thighs, allowing them to wrap around his waist. He paused for moment, anticipation building inside of the neko's lust-hazed mind. The tip of the blunette's cock pressed up against his entrance, pressing so just the head popped into place.

A whimper of pleasure slipped from his lips, arms curling around those broad shoulders. Rei let his body arch backwards, his hair clinging to his back as Kai slid the rest of the way in. For a few moments he attempted to reign in some sort of control, willing his breathing to slow down and his body to relax.

"D-don't move. I just need a moment." Kai held them there, his hands resting on Rei's hips as he waited for the signal to begin. After a few seconds longer, the neko nodded, Kai pulling out almost to the tip before delving back in.

Rei moaned, his fingers digging into the blunette's shoulders as he pulled out, thrusting back in. The kitten let his mind become transfixed on the sensations coursing through him; the rubbing along his inner walls, the water branding their skin, the pleasure whispering up his spine.

Then Kai slammed into him, striking an over-sensitive spot deep inside of him. Rei half-screamed half-moaned, the blunette sealing their lips together. The others thrusts grew faster, pressing into him deeply. It was almost too much; he was lingering on the edge of oblivion while nearly suffocating.

He jerked away from Kai, desperate for air. His breath was staggered, body slamming against the wall with each driving thrust. The combined pleasures of Kai striking his prostate and breathing against his ear sent him spiraling into orgasm, his nearly blanking completely white.

His mind dimly registered a scream as the movements within him sped up, Kai growling lowly. A few more thrusts later and the blunette pulled back completely before slamming back in, burying himself to the hilt.

Rei felt exquisite warmth striking against his inner walls, his eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned lightly, clinging to Kai as if he might turn into water himself. They held onto one another for a moment before the blunette lifted his thighs gently, sliding from his abused entrance.

The warm water fell over their heads as they slipped onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. Rei curled up in Kai's lap, ready to sleep but knowing he couldn't do it here. Kai reached up and turned the silver handle, the water slowing to a drip against their skin. "D-does this change anything? Are we still just teammates or something more?" He asked, voice quivering. "Do you want it to be something more?"

Rei blushed and sat up, wrapping his legs around Kai's waist to look into his eyes. "Yes. I'v always wanted something more." The blunette smiled, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "Then we're dating."

Rei couldn't believe his ears. Was this actually happening? Was he going to wake up from the dream only to find it was a cruel nightmare?

"Rei, look at me." He blinked a few times before raising his gaze, meeting those red eyes that seemed to burn into his soul. "I love you, Rei. Do you love me?"

He swallowed and nodded without hesitation. "Of course." And then he leaned forward, laying his head in the crook of Kai's shoulder. "I always watched you but I thought that you would never notice me. I always tried my best so you would acknowledge my existence. Every time we played a game I would think of you and how much I wanted to impress you. And we would always win. But it was never enough."

"You would always seem to ignore me and I hated that. Every single thing that I've done since I joined the team was to impress you. An an ." Kai slipped his fingers underneath his chin, angling his head upwards as he kissed him deeply.

"I did the same thing, my little kitten. Seeing you every day was the only thing that kept me on the team. Trust me, I would've left long ago." The grin split across his face, Rei blushing as he looked down at the other's chest. "I love you too, Kai."

And then he leaned forward and bit the blunette's neck, marking him as his own.

**Sorry for strange ending. But you can speculate. Anyway, first story with the KaRe pairing, so I hope you like it! :D**

**Anyway, might be OOC, sorry.-Canta**


End file.
